


Just Another Day in the Avengers Tower

by marvelousbones



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are normal days in the Avengers Tower like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing  
> So this is my second Avengers story, so I hope you like it.
> 
> Edit: I wrote this in like 8th grade so please don't judge.

It was supposedly a normal day at the Avengers Tower, that is until Tony walked in.  
Steve was sitting in the kitchen wearing his normal blue shirt and brown khakis. Clint was sitting on the counter wearing a black SHIELD jacket and black cargo pants. Natasha was sitting on the counter next to him wearing a tan jacket and black yoga pants. Bruce was leaning against the opposite counter in a purple shirt and brown pants. Pepper was sitting across from Steve and talking to him. That is when Tony walked in.  
"Whaz up MOTHAFUCKERS! Ready for some fun!"  
Steve shook his head,  
"Do you really have to use those words Tony?"  
"Yes, yes I do, and I said, who's ready for some fun?"  
Clint chimed in,  
"What is it this time Stark?"  
"Well, WE are going to have a fight HUNGER GAMES STYLE!"  
*chirping crickets*  
Steve is the first to answer,  
"Really Tony, really?"  
Thor entered the room and spoke up,  
"WHAT IS THIS GAMES OF HUNGER YOU SPEAK OF!"  
Pepper said,  
"Indoor voice Thor, remember?"  
Oh, yes, sorry Lady Pepper"  
"That's okat Thor"  
Tony said,  
"So we gunna have a fight or what?"  
Bruce piped up,  
"So wait, are we going to use real weapons?"  
Tony answered,  
"Of course not Jolly Green!"  
Bruce rolled his eyes at the nickname.  
"We are gunna use Nerf guns and other Nerf Weapons!! Everyone back in the common room in 5!"  
Tony sauntered out of the room.  
Thor said,  
"But I still do not understand these Games of Hunger?"  
Bruce just sighed,  
"We'll explain it to you later big guy."  
Thor just said okay and walked out the room.  
Clint and Natasha both got down from the counter and waled to their room.  
Pepper sighed and got up and went to her and Tony's room.  
Steve stood up and put his dishes in the sink before walking out too.  
Bruce just sighed, just another day at the Avengers Tower.


	2. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, hope you like it!

They all met back in the common room in five minutes. Tony said, "JARVIS, show us the Cornucopia!" A robot holing a tray full of Nerf weapons came into the room. Tony said, "Behold, your weapons!" Now Jarv, take us to the Hunger Games floor and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Then they all rose up form where they were standing and ending up in a room that looked like a jungle. They were each standing on color coded platforms. Clint on a purple and black one, and next to him was Natasha on her red and black one. Then there was Thor on his red one and Steve on his red, white, and blue one. Then Tony on the red and gold one, Pepper on the pink, and last but not least Bruce on the green. Then Tony looked up and said, "J, countdown, Hunger Games Style!" Then JARVIS said, "The Games begin 3,2,1." Then everyone minus Steve and Thor took off. Clint immediately grabbed the Nerf bow and a few smaller guns and a hand full of ammo and took of into the fake trees on the left. Natasha grabbed the Stampede ECS and a few more tiny ones and a hand full of ammo and took of in the same direction as Clint. Steve and Thor suddenly got an idea of what to do and took of from their platforms. Thor reached for the hammer, but Pepper took her Nerf gun and shot Thor square in the chest. Then overhead a picture of Thor was put up and JARVIS announced that Thor was defeated courtesy of Pepper Potts. Pepper fist pumped and ran off into the trees on the right. Tony had just taken a hand full of stuff and ran and Steve grabbed the Raider CS-35 and shield and ran in the same direction as Pepper. Bruce was again left the last one and selected the cool looking Longstrike CS-6 and ran to the trees. Yup, just a normal day at the Avengers Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO how was it? Should I continue? Thanks for your reviews! And please PM me or comment below if you have any ideas, thanks! Sorry if I got the Nerf guns names wrong!


	3. Hunger Games Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

Bruce ran through the trees holding his Longstrike CS-6. He ran through the trees and tried to make sure no one was following him. He heard the ruffling of leaves and froze. He quickly hid behind a tree. He peeked out and saw Pepper Potts wielding a giant blue Nerf gun. He quickly darted out behind the trees and shot Pepper. He heard her say, "Crap!" Then above flickered a screen showing Pepper's face and JARVIS said, "Pepper Potts has been eliminated , courtesy is Bruce Banner." Bruce fist pumped. Then quickly hid behind the tree just in case and Pepper sulked up the stairs to watch the rest of the fight with Thor.

Clint was sitting in the trees with his Nerf bow and a few smaller guns. He saw Bruce hide behind a tree then dart out and shoot Pepper. He was a little surprised that Bruce would do that, but he did. Clint watched as her darted behind the tree again. Clint just had to wait for the right moment...then all of a sudden Bruce's back popped into view and Clint put his finger on the trigger(yes Nerf bows had triggers) and let the Nerf arrow fly. He heard Bruce squeak in surprise and he really hoped that Bruce wouldn't Hulk out. He didn't. Bruce whirled around looking for his attacker until a picture of Bruce's face came up over head. Then JARVIS announced that Bruce Banner was eliminated courtesy of Clint Barton. Then he heard Bruce look up in the trees and scowl then headed up the stairs to watch with Pepper and Thor.

Natasha saw Clint shoot Bruce and she chuckled when Bruce started spinning around looking for his attacker. She was about to pick up her gun as she saw the familiar head of the brown haired asshat. She loaded her Stampede ECS with a soft click and pulled the trigger. She heard a yelp as it hit Tony right between the eyes before falling to the floor. "Not fair!" Tony pouted. Then Jarvis announced that Tony Stark was eliminated courtesy of Natasha Romanoff, alongside a picture of Tony. She saw Tony climbed up the stairs still pouting to join Bruce, Pepper, and Thor. She was just reloading her gun when she heard soft click and a "CRAP!" from the direction of Clint. She looked to see him with a foam dart sticking to his back. He sulked as he pulled it off his shirt. Then overhead a picture of Clint showed it and JARVIS said, "Clint Barton has been eliminated courtesy of Steve Rogers." She looked over to see Steve grinning like and idiot while holding his Raider CS-35. Clint sulked as he climbed down the tree bringing his weapons with him. He spotted Natasha in the tree opposite of him and winked at her before he turned around to head up the stairs to watch the rest of the game with Tony, Bruce, Pepper and Thor.

Now it was just Steve vs. Natasha. Tony bet five bucks that Steve would win and Clint bet five bucks that Natasha would win. Pepper and Bruce wanted not to be a part of it and Thor had no idea what was going on. While they were arguing who was going to win, Natasha and Steve were battling it out, Hunger Games style. Yep, just another day at the Avengers Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think is going to win? Comment if you think you no who's gonna win! Sorry if I got the nerf gun names wrong! The pic on the side if the Nerf bow that Clint used and if you want to search the other guns, they're really cool looking!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far! Please review and if you have any ideas PM me or leave them in the comment section below, thanks!


End file.
